


Like a virgin

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Dean- unmarked, untainted, de-aged, fiesty, and purely himself. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Young Dean, mark of cain removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first hunt as a reborn 14 year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first piece... I am going to warn you... I am really bad at staying in strict canon-verse... yeah... I'm trying.

"Sam. Are you fucking serious? Why can't I go?" Dean demands of his older brother.

 

"Because, like I told you before; you're 14 again. You don't know how well this body is going to react in a fight. If you get hurt, its my fault. And I'm pretty damned sure that Cas isn't going to accept it." Sam explains to his brother.

 

"Actually Sam, I think he should go." Cas startles the boys as he pops in. "You've been making him train with his body long enough."

 

"Yeah Sam, I've been training for a month. I haven't expelled a demon in what feels like forever. I'm gonna lose my edge." Dean begs his brother.

 

"You're 'edge'" Sam says incredulously, "Fine you can go. But if he dies, I'm blaming you." Sam tells Castiel. 

 

"Wait, seriously? I can go?" Dean asks excitedly, you'd think they were going to hunt ducks-not demons

 

"Yeah, now hurry up we have to leave." Sam tells Dean in his best impression of a father, Not much to go on..

 

"Okay, give my five minutes. Jesus Sammy, what got into you?" Dean mutters as he practically skips to his room to gather his things.

 

* * *

 

"So what are we hunting?" Dean implores as the two ride in the quiet car.

 

"You are hunting something unknown. It has killed 4 people in michigan so far; and we'd like to prevent that happening again.." Cas answers calmly as he pops into the back seat. 

 

"Okay, so basically what you are saying is 'be extra careful', you're as bad as an overprotective dad." Dean chastises.

 

"Trying our best." Sam sarcastically butts in, rolling his eyes.

 

* * *

 

"Sam! Over there, on the other side of the basement. I saw her!" Dean yells trying to keep him from shooting the girl they were rescuing. "Holy shit, You're that girl from the witches house!"

 

"Okay, take her outside and come back. we can get the story later" Sam yells to his brother who goes and comes back. 

 

"I've missed this, Sammy. It's relaxing; hunting simple demons. of course this one kinda has a nasty way of showing himself.

 

"Just shoot, Dean. We can 'chat' later." Sam yells, knowing damn good and well that they won't 'chat'.

 

"Fine,  sourpants." Dean says getting back into the fluid position he uses when hunting. He and his brother fall once again in sync.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, I was wrong. I did need you here." Sam laughs as they climb back into the impala. "Where do you need to go, Alex?" he asks the girl in the backseat.

 

"I guess to my friend's house, That. thing. killed my foster family. what do I do now? Everyone I love keeps dying." The young lady, 14 years old, sobs.

 

"You could stay with us for a while." Dean suggests, looking over at Sam for any objection. he finds none. 

 

"I guess one friend over won't ruin the world." Sam chuckles. Definitely in 'dad' mode...

 

"We might even teach you to hunt. Since I can't exactly tell you monsters don't exist..." Dean tells the girl in the back seat. 

 

"Adoption, or prom date?" Cas asks with a quizzical look at Dean as he sits in the seat next to the girl. 

 

"Niether, as far as I know." Dean says defensively back toward Cas, his face going bright red.

 

"How did it feel, your first hunt as a 14 year old?" Cas asks Dean.

 

"Like a virgin sleeping for the first time; can't wait till next time." Dean answers with a smirk as Cas gives him a confused laugh and looks away. The car goes quiet as they drive back to the bunker.


End file.
